A known checkout system uses a sales registration apparatus to register items in a sales transaction and a separate accounting apparatus to perform settlement processing on the basis of sales registration data acquired from the sales registration apparatus via a network. In such a checkout system, a configuration in which a plurality of store clerks divide the labor of item registration and transaction settlement (a two-person work type) or a configuration in which the customer performs transaction settlement (a semi-self-service type) can be adopted.
In such a checkout system, a sales registration apparatus of a type called vertical scanner is often used for purposes of space saving. For a vertical scanner, there is known a configuration in which a reading device is housed in a main body section disposed on a checkout counter and a display device is provided above the main body section. An attachment section for attaching an additional (e.g., optional) component may be provided on a side surface of the main body section, or more broadly a housing including the main body section. For example, a holder for storing a hand scanner can be attached to the attachment section.
However, if an additional component will not be used or otherwise present, then the attachment section for attaching the additional component might be left exposed or otherwise unused. If the attachment section is left exposed, the sales registration apparatus may appear unfinished or improperly designed. Additionally, if the attachment section comprises a screw hole or the like, then the attachment section provides an inlet for intrusion of dust into the inside of a main body. Therefore, it is generally desirable to cover the unused attachment section with a cover member or the like.
However, since a region on the side surface of the main body section may include several attachment portions providing several possible installation positions for an additional component, the side surface of the main body be may be interrupted by the presence of an additional component attached to one or the other of the attachment portions. As such the side surface may not be coverable with a single cover member. For example, if a setting height for the additional component is adjustable, the sizes of the divided regions on either side of the additional component changes according to the setting height. Therefore, if the size of the cover member is carelessly designed, it is possible that the entire region corresponding to the attachment section (s) cannot be covered with the cover member.